starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Día de la Vida/Leyendas
thumb|right|250px|[[Wookiee/Leyendas|Wookiees celebrando el Día de la Vida en Kashyyyk por el Árbol de la vida.]] El Día de la Vida era una fiesta wookiee celebrada por los habitantes de Kashyyyk cada tres años. Era una celebración de la diversidad de ecosistemas en el planeta y de todas las formas de vida que abarcaba. También era un tiempo para recordar a los miembros de la familia que habían muerto, y a los jóvenes que continuaban dándole vida a la familia. Esta fiesta era sagrada, y muchos wookiees consideraban una obligación volver a Kashyyyk para celebrarla. La fiesta se llevaba a cabo cada tres años locales por muchas generaciones, pero durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la fiesta para los wookiees se volvió más importante. Los wookiees se esparcieron por toda la galaxia, por razones personales y principalmente porque fueron escavizados por el Imperio Galáctico, y comenzaron a celebrar el Día de la Vida cada año para que de esta forma permanecieran en contacto con sus raíces y su historia. Con el tiempo, la fiesta fue incorporada en varias culturas. El "Día de la Vida" también fue un término usado para los cumpleaños.Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday ShipX-wing: Starfighters of Adumar Costumbres thumb|Un [[Árbol wroshyr donado a la Reina Kylantha por los wookiees para la fiesta del Día de la vida en 1 DBY.]] No es muy claro si algunas tradiciones en el Día de la Vida eran originalmente creadas por los mismos wookiees o fueron ampliadas por otras culturas en la galaxia. Por el 1 DBY la celebración del Día de la Vida ya era muy popular en varias ciudades importantes como Theed en Naboo, Ciudad Coronet en Corellia, y por supuesto Kachirho en Kashyyyk.Star Wars Galaxies 2007 Life Day event Entre bastidores El Día de la Vida de los wookies hizo su primera aparición en 1978, en el programa de televisión The Star Wars Holiday Special. En el programa, Mallatobuck la esposa de Chewbacca preparaba filete de Bantha, había intercambio de regalos, se prendían velas rituales, los wookiees se ponían togas rojas y se reunían en grupos para observar el día y también cantar. Apariciones *''Always count your clones before take-off'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' Fuentes * * * * * * * *Life Day at the official Star Wars: Galaxies website *Dec 14, 2004 SWG newsletter detailing Life Day *''Star Wars Galaxy Magazine'' *Leland Chee's comments on the frequency that Life Day is held en la serie de [[Cómic]s GFFA] *''Star Wars Celebration IV Souvenir Program'' *''The Star Wars Vault'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/players/news_archive.vm?id=68147&month=122008 "Corellia Times Exclusive: Life Day Revealed"] on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * *"What is Wookiee Life Day?" on the official Star Wars Galaxies website. Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * *Life Day at Starwarsholidayspecial.com *"Celebrating Life Day" *[http://news.filefront.com/star-wars-galaxies-celebrates-wookie-life-day/ Star Wars Galaxies Celebrates Wookie Life Day] - Article at Gaming Today *Celebrating Life Day - Article at the official Star Wars Galaxies website. Categoría:Cultura wookiee Categoría:Fiestas